


Date

by frausorge



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2018-11-15 11:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11229768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: So romantic.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> For e, sine qua non.
> 
>  _Disclaimers:_ Almost everyone here belongs to NBC.
> 
> Imported and headers adjusted for AO3, June 17, 2017.

Jim finds Pam with Shelley, the new temp, in the breakroom. "Jim!" Shelley cries. "Pam was just telling me about your first date. Ballroom dancing- that's so romantic!" 

"Oh, that wasn't our first date," Jim says. "Our-" Pam is grimacing wildly behind Shelley's back. "Ah- yeah, it had to be something special, for Pam." 

"You're so lucky, Pam." Shelley sighs. "Well, I should get back." 

She returns to Angela's desk. Jim leans down. "So. Wanna go out tonight? To the roof, perhaps, since we haven't had a date there yet?" 

Pam's trying to glare, but she can't hide her smile. 


End file.
